


The Day We Met

by The_kitty_tells



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Multi, PruHun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_kitty_tells/pseuds/The_kitty_tells
Summary: [Human Names Used] Elizabeth always has been lonely never had a real friend, only had some enemies, but one day a wierd boy appeared in her life, both of them liked to fight, the name of boy was Gilbert. In many situations they were helping each other, but one day after many years of friendship, he disappear. What could happened to him?
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)





	The Day We Met

A normal day, a rebel girl got into a dark and deep forest, she was never afraid about the things that could be in there. She did not have many friends in that time, by the way the girls of her age thought that she was a freak, because the activities that Elizabeth liked, such as fighting and playing with swords. Roderich accepted her weird activities that did not are made for ladies, “He had a big patience”, a phrase that always Spain and France said about him.The fresh air run into the nose of the little lady, she had a fine sense of hearing, the silence of the forest gave her peace. Although, a mysterious noise came from some bushes near her. 

A little bird came out of it. She knew every type of birds that lived in that forest, the little bird began to fly around her, like he was trying to examine her. Then a voice was heard from the distance.

>   
>  “Gilbird! Where are you? Gilbird!" The strange voice called to the name, the bird started to fly to the voice that was coming from the bushes, that the bird came. 

A white-haired boy came out of it, automatically he got on a threaten pose towards her.


End file.
